A royal descenders
by pitch-black lady
Summary: the Teressia has given a birth to a baby boy who was take away by the king little sister to replace the king death son. what will happen to this royal descenders if he to find out who he is? can he save Teressia? will the king still accept him as his son?
1. Chapter 1

Hiii…. :D

This is my first radiant mythology story and I make my story a bit different ^_^;

So this chapter will explain all the story to you so better read it or you might get confuse in other chapter ^_^

* * *

A royal descenders

Chapter one:

"the birth"

By the pitch-black lady

The kingdom of Teressia had a duty to do, and that is to protect the Teressia world tree. King William XIII is a wise king and now probably is the happy man in the world, his queen is about to give him a child.

The queen give birth to a baby boy, the king sister was the one that help the baby clean and when she clean up the baby, she realize that the baby doesn't breathing. The baby was death. The princess know how much her brother and sister-in-law felling if they find out that their child is death.

So she order the other maiden to keep silent about the truth, she had a little time to do the cover. She head toward the secret tree and pray to the tree. The world tree heard the princess wish and shine brightly.

From the tree flower come out a baby boy and the princess take the baby inside with her. The queen was terribly exhausted from the birth but smile warm when she saw her baby cry laud but as she hold the baby the pain come back to her and another baby was born.

It was baby girl, the baby boy twin. However due to the hard birth the queen has meet her end. The king grim her death and swear to never marry again and love their children twice in her place.

the little prince was named Frant Xien En Teressia, and the princess name was Sarah Ozt Dia En Terresia. they live happily with their aunt and father. The unique things about the twins are their link and not any link.

Whatever the prince fell, the princess felt it too and whatever the princess know, the prince know too. To put it simple, when the prince got hurt, so does the princess. If the princess good at cooking then so does the prince.

Princess Elvira (the king little sister) was surprise of their link, is as if they really are twins. she pray to the world tree everyday so that the king family will live happily forever, but she know it won't last long. If the tree give birth to a descenders (a protector of a planet or a world, born from the world tree in a human form) means that the planet is in danger.

* * *

Pretty much short huh? ^_^

It's only the opening so it's only natural right. Anyway the next chapter will come pretty soon so please tell me what you think? an idea would be nice :D


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I really am sorry for the late update (_)

And after all that blabbering about the next chapter come soon… I want to apology to my first reviewer too, I got stuck with alot of work to do, but I'm free at last! Enough chit chat here's the second chapter

Chapter 2

"10.000 ways to ignore people"

It's been 14 years since the birth of the twin royal, they grown fine and most of all talented, they learn everything fast and perfect. Frant eyes and hair is both black as night, he had everything the same as his mother the queen, each day his father start to see the queen in him. While Sarah is completely the opposite, she had the golden hair like her father and two sparkling gold eyes.

Not just the appearance but the personality as well, Frant was all like quiet and talk only to angry someone. Sarah is the talk type and easy going person. Despite their differences they get along pretty well.

"….." a silent young man is flapping a weird looking book gently. "….." he seem to read it really lazy. "….." the wind blow nicely, the place garden look great too. "…" grrr, As you all would probably know this pain in the ass is Frant. "…." man, you done the part of reading, now do the next screen! "….." hey, don't ignore me! "oh Frant…" finally! a feminine voice like singing, called. It was none other than Sarah.

She approaching him and sit next to him, and he just respond by staring at her lazily. "what are you reading? ….10.000 ways to ignore people? What is that?" that's it, he's on my revenge list! "weirdo… anyway, come with me! Dad had something to say" hohohoho you see even your twin said you weird. "no, I almost finish this book…." you suppose to follow the story not said lazy stuff and return to your read like position!

"you can finish it later, now come" oh what a life savior! with huge power of force sarah drag frant to the audience chamber. "dad! I brought Frant, now what do you what to say again?" Sarah asking curiously, she know her father must prepare something special. "hahaha, you like party right? My friend hold a big event tonight but sadly I can't attend" William is old enough to be call grandpa, but he still look handsome and energetic as ever.

"you want us to attend in your place right?" sarah said cheerfully, the girl always like crowd people. "so… Frant, you want to go?" William turn to the silent Frant. "…." _–it's not easy to ignore people that is the talk type or known you too well, but it's easy enough to ignore people who love you so much, just don't say a thing using the expression and body language is good too, thou the they might have a heart broke, but hey you come this far so try it!_ that's not me who said those words, it the damn guy head who recall his reading!

"_um… Frant?" William ask worry. "…."Frant was only silent and staring at the wall. "y-you_ don't like it…. I-I'm sorry" William turn desperate. "I just want you to see the bright of the outside world and stop reading some weird stuff and…." William continue blabbering. "…" _what a pain…_ again it's not me, it's his thought! "_will you shut up father? you completely annoying me_" he said with a cute-lovely smile and warm voice EVER! Terresia, why do you make something so angelic with devil heart inside!

Anyway with that one knock-down smile and words, William now is laying down on the floor, bleeding. Don't ask, I don't know where the blood came from, while Frant out of the room with good mood. And Sarah sigh heavy.

-x-Evening-x-

[frant special weird book library]

"Frant special-what? Why on terresia you hang this creepy board in froth of the door!" Sarah yell. No wonder, I mean who would write such thing and hang it on your sister door. "…." _Tch!_ He said inwardly. "Frant, I know what you thinking and don't act angry, cause you're the one who using my room without my permission, as punishment you'll come with me to the party tonight" _She talking so much, what a pain! Maybe I should just leave her alone till she shut it_, he thought and continue his reading.

"Frant! I could hear that for god sake! You come right now!" Sarah yell and pinch him. Oh yeah baby! I always want to do that. Ten minute later Frant dress up nicely, the dark-blue tux he wear make him look really cute, really innocent. Thanks to his innocent looking face. Sarah was beautiful too the light-gold dress she wear really match her beautiful long hair. "wow! Frant you look so cute…" sarah said in awe, well I gonna admit thou I hate too, but he really is an angelic creature.

_It's so hot…_ he complain inwardly, he know that there's no way he could just turn back and changing that easily, Sarah will doubtfully stop him with force. "just hang on to it, hehehehe it's pretty rare to see you wear anything formal before. I know, let had a picture together!" good idea sarah! I bet he won't wear anything like that in century again so let's have it eternal at the picture. _What a pain…_ complaining all you want!

I gonna say, taking a photo could really took a while, now I know why he complaining. Anyway after all that trouble now they on the way to the party, right now they are waiting inside the royal white-golden carriage. "oh yeah, aunt Elvira is coming back from the old castle tomorrow, I wonder how she doing? She only been away for a week but I miss her already. "…." Damn frant even at the moment you always stay quiet, oh and by the way he's now staring at the window.

The old castle sarah mean was the palace where the terresia king use to stay and where the terresia tree now. now that the queen die the castle carry to much sad memory for the king so he built the new castle and leaved the old one, the old castle is still well taking care too, thou it's contain his sad memory it's also had his happy memory too and he want to keep it. pretty much drama huh? Can you imagine the money he waste? Just kidding! He's a human and he got a feeling, you can't help that.

"Frant! Won't you at least act a bit cheerful, your gloomy face might killing the party mood" seriously even your twin agreed with me. "I wonder how dark is doing?" oh god he missing the point! By the way, dark is his cat name, since it's has a dark fur and eyes like him, him name it dark. He got it by accident.

"ugh… frant just please try to look lively" Sarah beg, poor thing…. Must been hard to had such twin. "I'm sorry if I been so GLOOMY sarah, I try to look happy FOR YOU" he said it so angelic and god he even shed a tear 'how cute' I know he just playing trick but I feel bad to that angelic creature. _Now just shut it _"…." Sarah was just silent she know exactly that it's all was a fake his heart tell the different but oh… he just so cute.

-x-night-x-

[king chamber]

"huhuhuhuhu….. huhuhuhuu….." Eh…. I'm not good with making the crying voice of a man so don't mistaking it as a ghost voice k? anyway, it's king William who's crying in his dark room , his room wasn't dark thou, he make it on purpose. The reason he crying still because Frant said he annoying. "oh shit! I go pray to terresia tree for my brother to grow and here you are crying like a bitch, Frant teasing you again?" Elvira, king William younger sister. Beautiful princess with raven hair and violet eyes, tomboy and kind, well not so. Clever and stunning, by the way it only an information not self-admire.

"oh…. It's you Elvira…. (sigh) …..why must you make fun of me? My own son hate me…. By the way aren't you suppose to be beck tomorrow?" William really look like a pervert old man when he cry, ewww! "it was meant to be a surprise to my nephew but I guess sarah must put a hard work to drag him to the party, oh and I was hoping to took a glance to his formal appearance" wow, she's a big fan of Frant.

"uh… (tear) don't worry, sarah took a picture of him wearing tux, you want some?" William offer powerless. "with pleasure! (squeal) he look so cute! Oh yeah, I run to Ad libitum, here" Elvira took out a well envelop and William stop crying and eyes look serious

[author note]

(silent)…. Don't ask, I don't know either… this story was suppose to be sad and tragic and cool and dark and, and….

I'm sorry, I guess, I could understand if you don't like it (cry aloud)

I'm sorry for my first reviewer too, waaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm so mess up

Sorry again, I deleted the story if you don't like it (_)


End file.
